1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying apparatus that dries an object to be dried containing a solvent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a drying apparatus has been known, which includes a furnace body; a movable body configured to move in an interior space of the furnace body, with an object to be dried containing a solvent loaded thereon; an infrared heater disposed above the movable body in the interior space of the furnace body; and gas supply unit for supplying a gas having a regulated temperature and humidity to the interior space of the furnace body (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3897456).